Slimeacow
by TealEmpress
Summary: A oneshot based on Slamacow's "Stick by Me" animation...in poem form. Yeah.


**A/N: This is hardly the first poem I've ever written, but it's the first Minecraft-related one I've done and the first poem I've published on Fanfiction. It's based on a Slamacow animation called "Stick By Me." If you haven't seen it already, I recommend that you do before reading my fanfic on it.**

" **Selah" means "stop and listen." In other words, pause for a second before continuing.**

 **Revised; horizontal lines fixed.**

* * *

The morning was early, the sunlight was gold

When a sad but sweet story was about to be told.

Under the birch tree, in its thin shade

A green cube of goo, for its nap, lay.

Peaceful, content, and tranquil was he

To drift steadily in the sweet realm of sleep.

XXXXXXXXX

But such a calmness was bound not to last,

For a new face arrived in this story's cast.

One small baby cow, as quick as a snap,

Lay atop the slime's head, curled up for a nap.

The slime wanted nothing to do with the kid,

"No, go away," was the goo-creature's bid.

XXXXXXXXX

He tossed the calf off and she landed down smack

On the summer green grass with a cartoonish _whack_.

The little calf kid, brown and speckled with gray,

Dipped her sad head in shame and, meek, trudged away.

The slime breathed a sigh, pleased to be rid

Of that pesky and pushy baby cow kid.

XXXXXXXXX

But the small baby cow discouraged was not,

She was determined to come back to that exact spot.

She found a potato stuck in the slime—

Cows love potatoes! They're simply sublime.

But no, the slime wanted none of the sort,

And pushed the calf back with a frustrated snort.

XXXXXXXXX

"Leave me alone," was the big slime's command,

But the calf would never give heed to demand.

She jumped on the slime's head, started to bounce,

And made the poor slime's world jiggle and flounce.

The goo-creature tipped his body aside

And off, back to the ground, the small cow did slide.

XXXXXXXXX

While she sat there and pondered all this,

The calf looked about and found something amiss.

In the side of the slime's emerald-green muck,

A stick with a feather—an arrow!—was stuck.

 _I have to do something,_ thought the sweet little cow,

 _Leaving it there is something I won't allow._

XXXXXXXXX

A sudden sharp pain startled the goo,

He whirled about and snarled, "What did you do?"

The baby cow's ears slicked back in shame,

But the slime quickly realized she wasn't to blame.

The old arrow wound that had hurt him so long,

Thanks to that calf-kid, was finally gone!

XXXXXXXXX

"You're not so bad after all," the slime said,

"Tell you what: I'll see that your favor's repaid."

The baby cow nodded and gave her request,

Then slime and calf set out on a new quest.

Deep into forest, past hill and bog mossed

Often alone, but one time their paths crossed

XXXXXXXXX

With _amigos_ three, going somewhere,

Who gave the odd duo a confused stare.

Enderman, zombie, and human. Purple helms bright...

Perhaps returning from a high-stakes Spleef fight?

But as soon as they met, the _amigos_ were passed

To finish the journey and make it at last.

XXXXXXXXX

Finally, finally, the sun broke the cover

Of leaves that over all forests hover.

Beyond was a valley, drenched in warm light,

And in it a wonderful, heartwarming sight:

The baby cow's family awaited her here,

So she ran and rejoined her family so dear.

XXXXXXXXX

The slime hopped back home, certain that he

That sweet baby cow never again would see.

He missed her a little, he had to admit,

She had grown on him just a tiny small bit.

Perhaps someday her herd would come by

And the slime could then give his friend a nice, "Hi."

XXXXXXXXX

Some time later, the slime rested stark

Against a birch tree, pressed into its bark

For a nap, when sudd'nly a terrible wail

Broke the woods' calm with its high shrill assail.

"Whoa! What was that?" the slime said with a gasp,

When dozens of critters stampeded past!

XXXXXXXXX

Pigs, cows, horses, chickens, all sprinting by,

For if they didn't hurry, they'd definitely die!

Arrows sliced up the air in torrents bleak,

Hoping to pick off the slow and the weak.

Three hunters pursued. They wanted their prize,

And in order to get to it, they cared not who dies.

XXXXXXXXX

To the slime's horror, among the herd

A higher-than-normal "Moo-oo!" was heard.

The baby cow! She was in trouble!

The slime had to something, and on the double!

"You will not harm her!" the angry goo rumbled,

And out, into the fray, the green creature tumbled.

XXXXXXXXX

"Hey, a slime! That's rare," said a mook,

And with a cruel _shing_ , out his iron sword took.

The calf watched in horror as the man struck

Her slimy friend, and the wicked blade stuck.

She tried to escape the arrow storm's wrath,

But one in particular was right in her path!

XXXXXXXXX

But oh! What a save! The slime got in the way

And ensured his friend safe from it would stay.

He nudged her along. "Go! Don't fret about me!

Run, baby, run! Run away and be free!"

Though she didn't want to, away the cow fled,

She hoped, she prayed, that he wouldn't be dead.

XXXXXXXXX

The slime spun around and got shot twice.

He was frightened and knew he was now on thin ice.

A hunter hopped on his back, and against logic,

Yanked at the stuck sword and tried to dislodge it.

The slime threw him off and was shot again still,

The hunters surrounded and went in for the kill.

XXXXXXXXX

-SELAH-

XXXXXXXXX

Autumn had fled on wings of red-gold,

Leaving winter behind with ice-fangs of cold.

Snow danced in the air and swirled in a rave

Then settled upon a small forest cave.

There, though outside the chilled winds blew much,

There was yet someone inside the cold had not touched.

XXXXXXXXX

A baby cow lay curled up and asleep,

Curled up, safe, calm, dreaming sweet and deep

She did not languish upon the stone floor.

No longer was she alone and lost, for

Inside the cave, sheltered from winter attack,

A baby cow slept safe upon a slime's back.

~The End~


End file.
